Namorado de papel
by Clarita Black
Summary: Algumas pessoas tem a sorte de ter ao seu lado aqueles a quem desejam. Outras não. DIGA NÃO AO CYBERBULLYING


Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, nada aqui me pertence, nem nunca pertencerá. Tudo é da JK, aquela fofa que nada em grana enquanto a gente se diverte!

* * *

><p><strong>Namorado de papel<strong>

Harry Potter estava se sentindo muito infeliz. Era o seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, e Peter Pettigrew andava ocupando seus pensamentos com alguma frequência. A razão era simples; Pettigrew, culpado pela sua orfandade e solidão, pelos maus tratos que recebera durante os seus primeiros anos de vida, também poderia ser responsabilizado pela grande aflição que o consumia nesse instante. Harry tinha um problema delicado, e ninguém com quem dividi-lo. Se tivesse um pai ou um irmão, talvez um deles pudesse ajudar, mas graças ao rato traidor, Harry não tinha nem um, nem outro. Nesse momento lembrou-se dos Weasley, família unida e calorosa, e imaginou Ron vivendo uma situação semelhante à que vivia. Independente de qualquer coisa nesse mundo, Harry duvidava que o amigo compartilhasse sua situação com Arthur ou qualquer um dos irmãos mais velhos. Isso o fez concluir que, provavelmente, agiria da mesma forma. Melhor seria então tirar a agonia desse instante da lista de responsabilidades de Pettigrew. Ainda que tivesse um irmão, sabia que não falaria com ele sobre o que estava sentindo, e muito menos com seu pai, caso tivesse um, fosse ele James, Dumbledore ou qualquer outra pessoa no universo.

Harry tinha amigos, tinha Ron, o melhor deles, mas conversar com ele sobre um problema relacionado a sexo estava fora de cogitação. Tinha que se resignar, se todos eram capazes de lidar sozinhos com suas dificuldades íntimas, ele também deveria ser. Naturalmente, Harry duvidava que alguém na escola tivesse um problema como o que ele vinha tendo. Tudo tinha começado com as revistas masculinas que os gêmeos Weasley contrabandeavam para dentro de Hogwarts. Eles não deixavam os mais novos olharem, nem mesmo Ron, mas para Harry eles sempre abriam exceções.

Eram publicações variadas, tanto do mundo bruxo como do trouxa, e se as trouxas costumavam ser mais bem produzidas, as bruxas compensavam a produção inferior com o movimento das fotos. O fato é que Harry não passava mais sem elas, e tinha as suas modelos favoritas, como a loira de lábios carnudos e a oriental de cabelos coloridos de azul, que sempre fotografavam juntas. Essas garotas povoavam o seu pensamento o tempo todo, e eram responsáveis pelos melhores momentos do seu dia.

Seu problema tinha efetivamente começado depois de ver um ensaio onde elas apareciam ao lado de um loiro platinado que Harry imediatamente associou ao sonserino cara de doninha. A sensação foi terrível, era quase como se estivesse sendo traído por Malfoy, o idiota que conseguia perturbar sua existência mesmo quando não fazia nada para isso.

Depois disso, o prazer de apreciar suas musas já não foi o mesmo, bastava olhar para elas para se lembrar de Draco. Desanimado, Harry folheava uma revista nova em busca de inspiração quando encontrou dentro dela um encarte lacrado, divulgação da nova publicação da editora, voltada para o público gay. Só por curiosidade, Harry resolveu dar uma olhada, e quase caiu para trás ao descobrir que o modelo platinado era quem estrelava a edição inaugural. Mas a principal razão do seu espanto foi constatar que a semelhança dele com Malfoy era ainda maior do que ele tinha percebido anteriormente. Exceto pelo fato do modelo ser visivelmente mais velho, e ter um ou outro traço claramente diferente, ele poderia se passar perfeitamente pelo sonserino.

Para Harry foi uma espécie de revanche ver o loiro, que lhe roubara as namoradas de papel, naquela posição, rebolando enquanto era usado como uma mulher por um cara de músculos assustadoramente desenvolvidos. Divertiu-se o bastante para lavar sua alma por algum tempo, mas acabou se cansando de ver aquilo. Na verdade, começou a se sentir enojado, então jogou fora o encarte e não pensou mais no assunto. Ou melhor, acreditou que não pensaria mais nele, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Bastava agora vislumbrar o brilho dos cabelos loiros de Malfoy para a imagem bizarra tomar sua mente. Mudava a direção do olhar, mudava o rumo dos pensamentos, e então ficava tudo bem; mas era só ouvir a voz de Draco, ou simplesmente alguém pronunciando o nome dele, para tudo recomeçar. Por mais humilhante que fosse a situação em que o sonserino se encontrava na sua imaginação, Harry não conseguia mais se divertir com isso. Ao contrário, sentia-se incomodado ao lembrar-se das veias saltadas do companheiro de interação do loiro, e um profundo mal estar o envolvia ao recordar a expressão de prazer dos dois. Aquilo era muito nojento!

À noite, quando fechava os olhos para dormir, a visão das nádegas redondas e muito brancas do modelo loiro invadia sua mente. As de Draco seriam assim também, tão durinhas e arredondadas? Era impossível não associar os dois, e Harry teve que admitir que andara tentando ver Malfoy de costas, para descobrir se havia alguma semelhança.

Disfarçar essas estranhas impressões estava sendo até fácil, difícil foi manter o controle quando, durante uma aula de Snape, Malfoy se abaixou para apanhar sua faca que caíra ao chão e Harry viu a poucos passos de si o que andara tentando descobrir nos últimos dias. Redonda ela era, e Harry podia jurar que também seria branquinha e firme. Sentiu-se paralisar e quase se encolheu na cadeira, ao contrário de determinada parte da sua anatomia.

Foi depois desse constrangimento que Harry concluiu que tinha um problema, e que ele era grave. Por mais que dissesse a si mesmo que era apenas Malfoy com sua cara de doninha, por mais que a antipatia crescente entre eles os fizesse rosnar um para o outro sempre que podiam, bastava vê-lo de costas para aquilo acontecer. Harry não sabia o que fazer, e seu maior pesadelo era que alguém percebesse como ele ficava quando via o desenho do traseiro de Draco sob o uniforme.

Se antes ele evitava Malfoy, agora chegava a fazer coisas tais como dar meia-volta e sair da biblioteca ao vê-lo lá, ou demorar-se juntando seu material até que o loiro saísse da sala de Poções. Evitava qualquer situação em que precisasse estar próximo a ele, e acima de tudo, evitava olhar para as costas do loiro. Assim, com esse novo acréscimo à tensão natural da sua vida de garoto-predestinado-a-sabe-se-lá-o-quê, passava o tempo tentando encontrar uma maneira de resolver esse problema.

Não conseguiu, e para piorar, as pessoas ao seu redor acabaram notando a sua mudança de comportamento. Ron chegou a perguntar se ele estava com medo de Draco, ao que Harry gargalhou forçadamente, tentando dar um tom irônico às palavras enquanto respondia que não, é claro que não estava com medo de Draco, nem mesmo percebia a existência dele. Viu que sua resposta não conseguiu convencer o ruivo, mas Ron demonstrou mais uma vez ser seu amigo ao dizer que na verdade aquilo não importava, e que Harry deveria apenas se lembrar que ele estaria por perto, se precisasse de ajuda.

Naquela noite Harry rolou na cama até tarde, sentindo-se culpado. Se Ron soubesse do que se tratava realmente, o desprezaria para sempre. Sem conseguir dormir, resolveu sair e andar um pouco pelos corredores. Sentia-se o mais desprezível dos seres do universo enganando seu amigo dessa forma, sentia-se um idiota ao concluir que o que mais desejava era encontrar o loiro pelos corredores, enfeitiçá-lo, arrastá-lo para um canto e então realizar o seu desejo secreto de desvendar os mistérios daquele traseiro perfeito. Seu corpo reagiu de imediato ao pensamento, então, desistindo de andar pelos corredores, Harry voltou ao seu dormitório e trancou-se no banheiro.

Se os amigos tinham percebido sua mudança, seus adversários também notaram, e Harry descobriu isso logo na manhã seguinte. Estava entrando no salão principal para o café da manhã quando uma nuvem de estudantes da sonserina pareceu se materializar diante dele. Ron, Hermione e Neville tinham descido mais cedo, e Harry se viu só em meio ao círculo que os sonserinos formavam ao seu redor. Bem diante dele, com o mais escarninho dos sorrisos nos lábios, estava Draco. Harry engoliu em seco.

-Você parece surpreso em nos ver, Potter.

Nott sorriu, assim como os outros garotos, e Harry deu uma olhada ao redor, tentando descobrir se havia alguém nas proximidades que estivesse vendo o que acontecia na entrada do salão. De onde estavam não podiam ser vistos por quem já estava lá dentro, e a não ser pelos retardatários que desciam para o café e passavam por eles sem lhes dar atenção, não havia mais ninguém a quem recorrer.

-Quem você está esperando já está aqui, Potter. - Blaise Zabini apontou para Draco. - Não é ele quem você anda espionando o tempo todo?

Um coro de risadas seguiu as palavras de Zabini, e Harry apertou fortemente os lábios. Viu Draco levantar a mão pedindo silêncio, e ser obedecido de imediato. Então o loiro deu um passo e o encarou.

-Se você estiver apaixonado, Potter, pode esquecer, eu não me envolvo com gente da sua laia. E se estiver armando alguma coisa, pode apostar que eu vou dar um jeito de deixar sua vida muito difícil ao longo de todo esse ano.

-Dane-se, Malfoy. O mundo não gira ao seu redor, como você pensa!

Harry sabia que estava numa situação difícil, a superioridade numérica dos sonserinos não dava a ele qualquer chance de se sair bem desse episódio. Na verdade, contava com a interferência de alguém, caso o grupo resolvesse se juntar para agredi-lo. Draco pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

-Você está contando com a ajuda dos professores, não é mesmo Potter? Sabe que sempre haverá alguém para correr e defender você. Compreenda, o mundo gira sim ao meu redor, e como infelizmente você está aqui, também faz parte dele, como um satélite desagradável, naturalmente. Só que eu sei exatamente como lidar com você, e em breve você vai descobrir isso.

Draco concluiu sua frase com um empurrão, dado contra o peito de Harry com as duas mãos, forte o suficiente para fazer o moreno recuar dois passos. Harry ia reagir quando todos ouviram a voz de Minerva McGonagall, e isso foi o suficiente para espalhar os sonserinos. A professora se aproximou, e depois de olhar para Harry durante alguns instantes, perguntou-lhe se tudo estava bem. Ele disse que sim, sem tirar os olhos de Draco, que entrava no salão tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry ouviu a professora dizer qualquer coisa e concordou, embora sequer tivesse compreendido o que era. Estava muito ocupado observando o loiro, e tentando entender como era possível que pudesse sentir tanta raiva e ao mesmo tempo tanta atração por ele.

Depois do incidente na entrada do salão principal Harry passou a controlar melhor seu impulso de seguir Malfoy com os olhos. Limitava-se agora a olhar para o loiro pelo canto dos olhos, e apenas depois de se certificar de que não havia ninguém prestando atenção nele. Andava irritadiço consigo mesmo por ter jogado fora o encarte da revista masculina, sentia uma necessidade crescente de ver o loiro, ainda que através da sua semelhança com o modelo da foto.

Pensou no quanto gostaria de ver a revista gay, mas sabia que consegui-la seria impossível. Não queria que ninguém soubesse da sua perversão, já era suficiente sentir vergonha de si mesmo. Inventando uma história confusa, onde tentava mentir o mínimo possível, explicou aos gêmeos que tinha perdido a revista que comprara sem terminar de ler, e pediu a eles que tentassem arranjar para ele um novo exemplar. Depois de ouvir algumas piadinhas torpes, Harry obteve a promessa de que tentariam, mas sem lhe dar garantias, afinal, já estava quase na época de sair o número novo. Dias depois, Harry recebeu, embalada em plástico, a revista que continha o precioso encarte. Como os gêmeos entregaram-na entre uma aula e outra, ele teve que passar horas com a publicação oculta dentro das roupas, e conheceu o singular prazer de ver Draco ao seu lado, na sala de Poções, sentindo o contato da revista contra a pele. Aquela foi a aula mais improdutiva que ele assistiu ao longo de todo aquele ano.

Assim, com seu Draco de papel, ficou mais fácil para Harry manter um certo distanciamento do loiro de carne e osso, que mal o olhava. Quando o fazia, era com uma expressão tão inamistosa e carregada de desdém que Harry sempre sentia vontade de esmurrar aquele nariz empinado. Mas o sentimento que prevalecia ao final ainda era o desejo, e por mais que sua imaginação o ajudasse a lidar com essa carência, sonhava o tempo todo com o contato físico com ele.

Ao final de uma manhã de monótonas aulas não compartilhadas com a Sonserina, Harry recebeu um recado dos gêmeos pedindo que fosse se encontrar com eles à noite, na Torre de Astronomia. Estavam com um material novo, e como havia muita coisa, não poderiam mostrar em outro horário. Por um segundo Harry imaginou que talvez eles tivessem a nova revista gay para vender. No mesmo instante desejou que não, afinal, seria terrível vê-la sem poder ficar com ela. Harry sabia que jamais teria coragem de assumir que sentia interesse físico por homens.

Assim, às dez da noite, estava encolhido sob o vento forte no alto da torre esperando pelos gêmeos, que estavam atrasados. Harry pensou que estaria bem melhor em seu dormitório do que ali, sentindo o frio atravessar o tecido do seu casaco como se ele nem existisse. Ouviu um ruído leve e voltou-se, a tempo de receber uma pancada que o fez cair sentado no chão. Sentiu uma dor aguda e intensa, e enquanto tentava racionar, viu a silhueta de Draco recortada contra a pálida luz do luar. O loiro sorria, satisfeito por vê-lo tentando conter com a mão o sangramento do nariz.

-Isso é para você aprender, Potter. Eu prometi lhe dar uma lição, e nunca esqueço as minhas promessas.

Por instinto Harry levou a mão à sua varinha, mas Draco foi mais rápido, e ele apenas a viu girando pelo ar antes de ir cair do outro lado da torre, distante demais para que ele pudesse alcançá-la. A de Draco, em riste, apontava para ele.

Uma onda de fúria acometeu o grifinório, que ingorando a dor e a ameaçadora varinha apontada para seu rosto, se levantou de um pulo e voou contra Draco. O loiro não esperava por uma reação tão rápida, por isso Harry conseguiu derrubá-lo, atingindo-o onde conseguia encaixar seus golpes. Em segundos rolavam pelo chão, esmurrando-se como dois trouxas. Harry teria vencido facilmente a briga, se não tivesse se dado conta de que tinha o corpo de Draco colado ao seu, e o traseiro tentador tão ao alcance de suas mãos. A descoberta o paralisou, e Draco, aproveitando-se disso, dominou-o.

O loiro estava sobre ele agora, cavalgando-o. Mantinha-o sob domínio com a ajuda do braço direito, apoiado com fimeza contra a garganta do moreno. Era horrível a sensação, mas a visão de um Draco ofegante e suado, respirando ruidosamente e tão próximo que Harry podia sentir seu hálito morno, sobrepujou a dor e o desconforto. Não soube em que momento começou a se mexer sob o corpo dele, só sabia que agora que começara não poderia mais parar. Draco, ao perceber o que acontecia, ficou tão surpreso que foi fácil para o grifinório se soltar e inverter as posições. Agora, tinha o corpo do loiro preso sob o seu e mantinha as mãos dele juntas no alto. Já não disfarçava seu desejo, e enquanto se movia, olhava bem dentro daqueles olhos cinzentos e, nesse momento, nem tão frios. Pensou que ele fosse protestar, lutar, mas ao invés disso, sentiu a protuberância entre as pernas do loiro aumentar de volume. O grifinório sorriu, vitorioso, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo um leve pesar.

Essa noite marcaria o fim da vida como ele conhecia. Depois dela, independente do que acontecesse na Torre de Astronomia, nenhum namorado de papel seria suficiente para suprir a sua carência.

* * *

><p>Gostou? Comente. Se não, comente também, isso pode me ajudar a melhorar.<p> 


End file.
